Venom
by ScarletSparrow487
Summary: Scott gets attacked by the Kanima, which leads to Melissa finding out his secret. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: The kanima attacks again, this time catching Scott off-guard. His secret ends up revealed to his mother in order to save his life.

Rating: T, for swearing

I do not own Teen Wolf, or anything to do with Teen Wolf. I just love writing Scott stories ;)

* * *

"Get the door Stiles!" There is a note of panic in the male's voice.

"I'm getting it! Geez! Now what do we do? Are you going to have to break his arm like you did with Erica?"

Melissa McCall sits up in bed and looks at the clock. _2:32am...what is Stiles doing busting down my front door at 2:32am? Scott better be with him and be ready to explain this!_

"We need his inhaler, now! Find it!" The stranger gruffly yells.

Melissa jumps out of bed, searching for her robe. A vice seems to tighten around her heart. The same vice that appears every time Scott has an asthma attack. She can't help but be a worried mother, terrified really, knowing that at any point in time Scott could have an attack without his inhaler nearby and no one around to help him. She finds herself thinking back to their last interaction, wondering if that would be the last time she would ever speak to her only son. Wondering if he would be alive tomorrow so that she could remind him of how much she loves him.

"There is a spare in the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Let me grab it. Derek, get his coat and shirt off. He always finds it easier to breathe when he is cool, and right now he looks like he's sweating buckets."

Stiles could be heard rummaging around in the kitchen by the time Melissa throws her bedroom door open and dashes for the stairs. "SCOTT!" she screams.

"Oh shit. Come on Stiles! Running out of time here!" A dark haired man in his mid 20's wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans is sitting on the foyer floor with a limp body draped across his arms. He appears to be whispering in his young companion's ear while rubbing his back slightly. Melissa hits the bottom of the stairs and stops.

Stiles races past Scott's mother shaking the spare inhaler while popping the mouth piece open. "Here, here, sit him up a bit."

Melissa stared at her son, strangely unsure of what to do. She has honestly never seen him so far gone. His bare chest was heaving, covered in a thick layer of sweat. He clearly wasn't able to hold up his own weight, as the stranger was now leaning him forward while maintaining his hold around Scott's middle with one arm and a hand on his chest to keep him from toppling forward. Her son's lips were very blue, and his eyes where barely open. His head hung limply forward from his shoulders. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. Melissa then noticed how Scott's left arm seems to be mangled, with smears of blood running down his fingertips. She briefly takes note of his shirt and jacket in a pile just inside the open front door.

"Damn it! This is taking too long! We need to make sure he can keep breathing before I try to get the venom out. But the longer the venom is in his system, the more damage it does! And where the hell are the others?"

"I don't know, but I need you to hold his head up. Derek, I'm not even sure that this will work. He doesn't even look like he's _with us_, ya know?" Stiles slides to his knees in front of Scott while this _Derek_ fellow readjusts his hold so that his body props Scott up while his hands hold his head up and level. The wheezing coming from the boy is nearly deafening at this point.

"Scott, buddy, I have your inhaler. Can you use it?" No movement from Scott. Melissa feels like she should be doing something, but she is frozen. "Ok, I guess not, Scott, I'm going to hold the inhaler for you. I need to the take a deep breath when I tell you to, ok?" Again, no sign that the teen heard his best friend. "Derek, this won't work. What should we..." The sound of a _snap_ filled the room. Scott grunted and opened his eyes wider. He made eye contact with Stiles and tried to take a deep breath to speak.

"You didn't have to break his fingers! Jesus! Scott, don't talk. Breathe. Here we go buddy." Stiles held the inhaler to his friend's lips and activated the medicine. Scott took a breath to try to get as much as the medicine into his body as he could before nodding towards him. Stiles shook the inhaler again, repeating the process. And a third time followed. After that, he seemed to breath a little easier. He closed his eyes as Derek laid him back on the floor.

"I only broke one finger, and he will heal. It worked, didn't it?" Derek smirked slightly. Stiles just glared before leaning over his grimacing friend.

"How do ya feel, buddy?"

"Hurts." That one word seemed to snap Melissa out of her daze. The tightening in her chest lessened somewhat.

"What the HELL is going on here? Stiles, you know to take Scott to the ER if he is ever REMOTELY this bad. And Scott, where the HELL is your inhaler? You know you are to keep one on you at all times. This isn't a joke! I don't care if you haven't needed it as much as in the past. You still need it! And YOU!" She turns on Derek, "Who the HELL are you?"

All three boys jumped, as if just realizing that she was in the room. Scott tried to sit up to face her, but failed when he tried to put weight on his left arm. He collapsed back to the floor with a gasp. Stiles looked terrified. And Derek...well, Derek just looked tired. At this point, three more teens clamored up the front stairs, skidding to a halt just inside the door.

"Erica? Erica Reye? And you, you look like Isaac Lahey. I've seen your picture on the news. And who does that make you?" Melissa stares at the newcomers.

"Umm...I'm Boyd, ma'am. I uhh..go to school with Scott."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning. My son is hanging out with his _gang_ when he has a severe asthma attack. His idiot best friend brings him _home _rather than the _hospital_, which is where he should be right now, and..."

"Umm, Mrs. McCall, not to be rude or anything, but Derek, man, shouldn't you be taking care of that?" Boyd points down the floor, drawing everyone's attention downward.

* * *

Here ends Chapter One. Let me know what you all think. Will start working on chapter two at the beginning of next week since I work all weekend :( Thanks so much for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I sadly do not own Teen Wolf, or have anything to do with it really. Also, I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

His breath was coming in short, rapid wheezes again. The pain from his inuries was making him nauseous. He was at least aware enough to feel the stares of those around him. Which, knowing that his mother was among the bystanders, made his breathing come in even shorter pants.

"I need to get the toxin out. Boyd, close the front door and be ready to run interference if anyone _unfriendly_ were to arrive. Erica, take Mrs. McCall upstairs and keep her there. Stiles, go find me some towels, scissors, warm water, anything else you think will help. Isaac, help me with Scott."

Everyone went to do their Alpha's bidding. Derek could hear Mrs. McCall screaming the whole way up the stairs. The closing of her bedroom door did little to hide her displeasure at being separated from her ailing child. "And make sure she doesn't call the police!" Derek yelled, knowing Erica would hear him.

Isaac was shifting from foot to foot, hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortably in Scott's direction. Staring at his straining body, he seemed to be deep in thought. Derek spoke quietly, "We will need to talk about exactly what happened, but right now, making sure he survives is what's most important. I need you to focus. The toxin has been in his system a lot longer than it was in Erica's. I am assuming this will make it's removal even more difficult. I need your strength to hold him down, and I need you to stay calm. For Scott. Can you do this?"

Isaac nodded. He knelt down next to Scott opposite of Derek and waited for his next command. The simple act without an argument made Derek believe that whatever happened to put Scott in this predicament truly affected his other Betas. Everyone knows there is no love lost between these two boys. Scott must have really outdone himself to make such a quick change in Isaac.

Stiles came running back into the room. He carried a stack of dark colored towels, a tupperware bowl of water with a few dark washcloths floating inside, a large pair of sewing shears, a handful of hospital issue bandages, and a clean set of loose fitting clothes. "Ok, I think I've got everything. We need to get this done so that someone can go explain things to his mom. She's really freaking out up there. Of course, I don't think that it helps that Erica ripped to phone jack out of the wall and is body blocking the only exit. We are going to tell her everything, right?"

Derek just shook his head and sighed. "No way around it now. Stiles, where is his inhaler. We need to give him another hit, or whatever, before I start. Isaac, get him propped up."

Isaac seemed unsure of how to untangle his packmate from the fetal position at first. But with Stiles shaking up the inhaler and staring pointedly at him, he finally just grabbed Scott and yanked him upright.

Scott growled, wheezed, and whined at the rough treatment. His eyes sluggishly opened and he looked for Stiles, having caught the gist of the conversation and knowing that he needed his friend desperately to help him breath. He noticed Stiles startled expression when he finally saw his face. _Damn, lips must be blue again. Sure as hell feels like they should be, _Scott thought as he took the first hit off his inhaler. While Stiles shook it again, Scott became aware that it was indeed Isaac holding him up. He tried to pull away to support more of his own weight, which only made Isaac hold him tighter. Another deep inhalation of medicine made the world stop spinning so much as he was able to get a little more oxygen into his deprived body. He sighed with relief, closing his eyes briefly and tried to catch his breath.

"Ok Scott, time for the pain. I'm going to break your arm and squeeze the venom out. It's gonna hurt. I'm also warning you that this will probably take longer that it did with Erica because the poison has had more time to set. This is trial and error, but I promise you, I'm not going to let you die. Isaac, prop him up against you and hold him tight. Scott, try not to fight us, ok? It's going to be really hard, but try. Here we go." Derek picked up Scott's left arm while Isaac pulled his back up flush with his chest and wrapped his arms around Scott's chest and right arm.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Stiles looked at Derek with a lost expression on his face.

"Stay away from his legs." Derek warned. Then they all heard the _snap_ followed by a swift jerking of Scott's body and a loud grunt of pain. His eyes squeezed shut and he turned his face away, pushed back into Isaac's shoulder.

"Now for the not so fun part. Hold him still." And that was when the howling started. Stiles quickly placed a navy blue towel under Scott's outstretched arm as Derek squeezed what appeared to be an alarming amount of venom-laced blood out onto the floor. Isaac was struggling to hold the thrashing boy down as he screamed and roared in agony.

"How much longer?" Isaac grunted out, obviously disturbed by the sounds of the distressed teen and the enormous effort it took to keep him still.

"That should be good," Derek said, taking another towel and wrapping it around Scott's forearm. "He should start healing this wound and that broken finger within a few minutes."

Scott flopped back against Isaac when the pain lessened. He lay panting for breath. Sweat covered his body and made his hair stick to his forehead. "Ow," was all he could manage to say between breaths. Stiles smiled at his friend, noticing that Derek just shook his head while Isaac had a small smirk on his lips.

As Scott lay gazing at the ceiling, he thought back to the events of the evening. He knew that they would need to have a serious discussion not only with the Alpha, but a totally different and much more terrifying conversation would need to be held even sooner...the one involving his mother. He had really been hoping to avoid that particular chat for a very long time, possibly forever. Realistically he knew he should be grateful that it had taken her this long to discover his secret. He already was worried about the anxiety and stress his mother would face due to his unavoidably dangerous new life. He prayed that his worst nightmares, those involving his poor, innocent mother being harmed because of her new knowledge, would never come to pass. Protecting his loved ones just became a little bit harder...again.

It was then that he noticed the wheeze in his lungs. He looked up into Derek's face, puzzled, just as Derek seemed to take note in the change. Two heaving breaths later and Scott's eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing stopped all together.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Wolf isn't mine :(

Sorry for any mistakes you find. I really just wanted to get this posted for those who are following. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Everyone was still. The room was silent. Even Mrs. McCall seemed to have quieted down. The body that lay in the middle of the floor, the center of attention, lay unaware.

"What do we do now? What the HELL do we do now? Why isn't he breathing?" yelled Stiles. Still, everyone remained motionless. "Derek. Derek! DEREK!" The Alpha jumped slightly, shifting his eyes quickly to the rambunctious teen. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Ok, ok..." He seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "Stiles, you need to start mouth-to-mouth...CPR. Isaac, help me strip him."

"WHAT?" The two boys spoke simultaneously.

"Something else is wrong and I don't know what it is. What I did to his arm should have healed him. There is more to this that we can see. Hence striping him. And Stiles, move, NOW! The longer he goes without oxygen, the less likely it is that we can bring him back. MOVE!"

Both boys jumped into action. Isaac laid Scott down gently on the floor and quickly moved down to his feet, removing his shoes. As soon as his hand grasped the back of the second sneaker, his right, Isaac pulled his hand back quickly. It was soaked with blood. He looked up briefly, making eye contact with Derek, before quickly continuing his task.

Stiles looked into his best friends face for a moment, completely terrified not only of seeing his best friend dying on the floor, but also terrified of the prospect of _kissing_ another male. Losing his friend was a far bigger fear. So, with a deep breath, he leaned down and began breathing for the young werewolf. Scott's chest moved up and down with each forced breath. By the time Isaac had his shoes and socks removed, Derek had his jeans unbuttoned and Stiles was pushing rhythmically on his chest, trying to circulate the oxygen throughout his body.

Derek yanked Scott's jeans down to his knees and Isaac pulled them the rest of the way off. The younger werewolf quickly looked away, appearing to dry heave into the crook of his elbow. Stiles gave two full breaths before looking down and becoming quite sick himself. The problem had been discovered.

Just below and behind Scott's right knee, at his upper calf, there was a wound. Not just a scratch or a small punctured hole. The flesh was missing...as in...there was nothing there. A softball sized crevice was bit into, taking out of, Scott's leg. They could see bone. How had they missed that?

"Stiles, CPR. Isaac, get it together and hold his leg up." Derek, always calm, always steady. When it appeared Isaac had a solid hold on Scott's upper and lower leg, with the knee hanging free between his hands, Derek pressed his palm down swiftly and powerfully on the joint. A terrible popping sound seemed to echo in the house. Isaac cringed, "At least he wasn't awake for that one."

Stiles was breathing hard from the excursion required to sustain what he hoped was life in his best friend. Once Derek started squeezing what looked like gallons of blood out of the gaping wound onto a spare towel, Isaac took over the chest compressions while Stiles continued to breath into his friend's lungs.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was less than three or four minutes, Derek called for them to stop. "What, why? We can't just give up now! We can't... I can't... I won't let him die!" Stiles was near hysterics, trying to move Isaac's restraining hand out of the way so he could continue.

"We aren't letting him die! The venom is out of his system. His blood smells clean. We need to give him a chance to come back. Just give it a minute." Derek reasoned, while intently watching his betas face. He was looking for any sign of life. Any movement, a sigh, the sluggish return of his heartbeat. But nothing was there. As seconds passed, the air in the room became stifling. The ticking of the clock above the kitchen sink became deafening. Stiles was sniffling. Isaac stared in quiet disbelief. And Derek, well, Derek got angry.

_We were finally getting along. He joined the pack, he learned control. We finally felt like brothers, just as I said we were all those months ago. And what was it all for? If he was meant to go like this, what did it all mean? Nothing? Nothing. Well, nothing isn't good enough!_ Before Derek realized what he was doing, his closed fist came down hard. He struck Scott right over his heart. "It's not good enough!" He yelled, startling the two teens still in the room.

And with that, Scott's eyes flew open and he heaved in an enormous breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay, and sorry for any typos...hope you enjoy!

* * *

Scott heaved in deep, greedy breaths, while exhaling loud, racking coughs. His eyes finally opened after what seemed like hours, and he surveyed the room and it's occupants. Realizing that he was laying on the floor just inside his front door surrounded by pack in just his boxers made him blush profusely. It was at this point that Boyd came through the front door, closing it softly behind him.

"Everything ok now?" he asked, eying the pile of bloody clothes and towels next to the prone figure.

"Yes, everything is fine. Boyd, can you clean up this mess while Isaac carries Scott up to his bathroom to clean up. Stiles and I need to check on Mrs. McCall and come up with an explanation for this." Derek said while he stood up and stretched his back.

"Umm...not a total invalid here. I don't need carried up the stairs. And Stiles can help me in the bathroom. We have had enough sleep-overs that neither of us will die of embarrassment unlike Isaac over here," Scott whispered, drawing everyone's attention to Isaac's beat red face and rapid heartbeat.

"I'm not in the mood to argue. It's been a long night. If you can get your ass up the stairs with a Stiles-sized crutch, by all means, please do." Derek just shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Ok good buddy, here we go." Stiles stood up and bent over Scott, grabbing both of his hands and pulling him into a sitting position. Scott promptly slammed one hand down to the floor and covered his eyes with the other, swaying slightly. "Holy shit, dizzy," came the whispered explanation.

"You've lost a lot of blood, your body is still fighting a very small amount of the toxin, and you haven't slept or probably eaten in a few days. Oh, plus the fact that you were just dead! Isaac, just get him up the stairs," Derek commanded.

"No! I'm fine, really, just need a minute." Scott tried his best to steady his voice and his rolling stomach. He thought it very strange that he felt so nauseous when he hadn't eaten in at least 30 hours. "Stiles, help me up."

No sooner did Stiles man-handle Scott to his feet than the young werewolfs knees buckled and he pitched forward, nearly taking out his friend on the way down. He managed to stay on his hands and knees while he dry-heaved, arms quivering pitifully.

"ENOUGH! Isaac, help him NOW. Stiles, show Boyd where the laundry room is and then meet me up in Mrs. McCall's room." The alpha's voice left no room for argument. Isaac quickly lifted Scott up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, which made his heaving worse. He maneuvered him around into a bridal style hold and swiftly mounted the stairs, entering Scott's room and closing the door very softly behind them.

_Scott's Room_

Isaac sat Scott down gently on the closed lid of the toilet while he ran the water to warm up the shower. "I'm going to grab you some clothes. Just sit tight for a few, ok?" Scott nodded while the other boy exited the bathroom. He could hear Isaac digging through his dresser drawers and he was uncomfortable with the idea of the other boy finding his stash of condoms or his dirty magazines. He remembered that his hamper was full of filthy clothes, clothes he had worn after being with Allison. His room was NOT somewhere he wanted another werewolf roaming around, what with their enhanced senses. Especially not a werewolf he wasn't even really friends with. But, after tonight, he wasn't exactly sure _what_ he had Isaac were. He didn't think they were _friends_, per say, but they definitely weren't as indifferent or border-line hostile as they were before. All of this thinking was making his head hurt.

"Ok, water is warm enough. Bath or shower?" Scott jumped. He hadn't even heard Isaac come back in the room. He saw a stack of clean clothes on the sink with a fluffy towel resting on top. "Uh, Scott? I'm not exactly stoked about this either, but it is what it is. Let's just get you all cleaned up and presentable, yeah? Now, bath or shower?"

"Shower." Scott's voice was still a whisper. He felt like he simply didn't have the strength for anything more.

"Ok, shower it is. I will help stand you up, you lose the shorts, and then I will get you to the edge of the tub and you can take it from there." And with that game plan Isaac hefted Scott up and helped him stumble to the bathtub. He set the nude form on the edge, averting his eyes the whole time. "You good now man?"

"I'm sorry," came the whispered reply.

"Sorry? About what?"

"I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry. It's like all my muscles are jello, and my joints are stiff, they just don't want to work. Just go grab Stiles, tell Derek it's my fault, just tell him..."

Isaac interrupted him, "No dude, it's fine. Look, we've both seen each other in the showers after lacrosse. It's no different. Plus, after what you did for me tonight, I sort of owe you one. Or probably more than one, actually. Just sit down under the spray and let me grab your body wash, ok?"

The shower was quick and efficient. Scott closed his eyes and let his body relax under the warm spray, trying his best to ignore the other boy's washcloth-covered hand gently wiping away the blood and sweat from his body. When the washcloth passed over the wound on his arm, Scott flinched and sucked in a breath. The area around not only bite mark but also the broken bone was tender. Isaac apologized quietly and continued up his arm. When he reached his leg, Isaac tried to avoid the gaping hole, but forgot about Scott's broken knee. The younger werewolf cringed as the other teen whimpered and curled up in the fetal position at the bottom of the tub.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I honestly barely touched you. I'm sorry. Come on, you're clean. Let's get you out and dressed." Isaac turned the water off and sat Scott on the edge of the tub again, leaning against the wall. He dried him off carefully before getting him in warm sweats and a t-shirt.

Scott sat panting lightly with his eyes closed, waiting for the room to stop spinning. His comrade whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you." Scott took a deep breath and replied, "It's ok. Not your fault. I never even felt my knee hurting until now. I think the adrenaline finally wore off. I feel like I was hit by a bus. Repeatedly. Then drug under it for miles."

Isaac smiled at the description. "Let's take you downstairs and get you a bite to eat before you rest. I bet Boyd can hear your stomach rumbling from down in the kitchen." He let Scott lean heavily on him while he stood on one leg at the sink and brushed his teeth before carrying him down and placing him gently on the sofa. "Now, stay awake while I make you something small. Anything sound especially good?"

"Just some plain toast. And a glass of milk. Please."

"Sure, coming right up!" And Isaac took off for the kitchen. He was back within minutes, and had to snap his fingers in front of Scott's face a few times to get the exhausted, glazed look out of his eyes. Scott made short work of the meal, and seemed to snuggle down into the blanket Isaac had thrown over his lap when he finished eating. As if on cue, a door opened upstairs and several sets of footsteps slowly descended stairs.

Scott looked anxiously from his Alpha, to his best friend, to his mother. Erica had slipped slightly into the kitchen, not wanting to intrude. Melissa calmly walked over to her son and knelt at his side. She ran her hand through his damp hair and tilted her head, gazing at him thoughtfully. "I've heard some pretty crazy things about you in the past hour," she said.

"They're probably all true. I'm sorry I lied to you." Scott hung his head in shame.

Melissa gently grasped his chin. "We have a lot to talk about, but not right now. You look ready to drop," she smiled, then addressed the group. "Everyone stays here tonight. There are plenty of extra sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows in the hall closet upstairs. I have the day off tomorrow, so we will have plenty of time to chat. Good night." She got up and walked quietly up the stairs.

"Scott, can you make it up to your room, or do you want to stay down here to sleep?" Stiles asked his friend. He got no response. "Uhh..Scott?" Derek and Stiles walked over the stand next to the injured, but swiftly healing, teen. He was sound asleep, head tilted back and mouth open slightly.

"Isaac, take him upstairs. Everyone else grab a quick bite to eat and pile into Scott's room. We will replace the groceries tomorrow. I'll grab the blankets and have everything set up." Derek said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Uhh...boss...it's totally ok if you need me to sleep down here on the couch or something. His room isn't exactly that big, ya know," Boyd reasoned, shuffling his feet back and forth.

"No, we need pack tonight. Isaac or I will take the bed with Scott, and the rest pile on the floor," Derek said.

"Hey! I'm his best friend! I should get the bed!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You will flail to much, probably hurt him. He will appreciate someone who can stay on their own side of the bed. Now get a move on!" Derek was already half way up the stairs and Isaac already had Scott in his arms by the time Stiles realized he had be over-ruled.

"He won't appreciate having _anyone_ in his bed come morning, but does that matter? No it does not," Stiles whispered under his breath. When he had finished feeding himself, Boyd, and Erica, and had a small plate of toast and eggs for Isaac, he quickly cleaned up the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Upon entering Scott's room, he nearly tripped over the three bodies sprawled out on the floor. He carefully maneuvered closer to the bed and noticed that it's occupants were also fast asleep. Scott was curled up on his side facing out, with the blanket pulled up to his chin. Isaac lay flat on his back next to him on top of the comforter, clearly not interested in the food as he was also passed out cold. Stiles shook his head and put the plate on the desk before tossing a spare blanket over Isaac's prone form. He then took his own blanket and curled up on the chair next to Scott and fell fast asleep within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

So very sorry for the delay in updating! Don't worry, I won't never give up on anything I start, so this won't be abandoned! Life happens and I've been trying to pick up extra shifts at work, which leaves me little time for by favorite hobby..writing, of course! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews/comments, I really appreciate each and every one. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! And again, no beta, so sorry for any typos!

* * *

Melissa was up early the next day. She took her time getting showered and dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible. The house was silent, which led her to believe that the six other occupants were still sleeping soundly. As she exited her room as passed by her son's, she peeked in and smiled. Scott was on his stomach with an arm flung over the side of the bed, face buried in his pillow. The tall, lanky blond-haired boy was curled on his side facing in, one hand surprisingly resting on Scott's lower back. Stiles was slouched across the squishy chair at the side of the bed, head hanging back over the arm and snoring lightly. He also had one hand flung over and onto Scott's upper back. Melissa wondered how often the two best friends slept like that, what with Stiles always having been so concerned with Scott's asthma. She wasn't sure what to make of this Isaac boy seeming to also need reassurance that her son still breathed. She then turned her attention to the three bodies scattered on the floor. The dark-skinned boy, _Boyd?_, was propped up against the wall under the window, using his jacket as a pillow. The girl, Erica, who should not be sleeping in a room full of boys in Melissa's opinion, was wrapped up in a few blankets closer to the bathroom And the oldest boy, the supposed leader of this _gang, _or _pack_, or whatever they liked to be called, was on his back closest to the door. Judging from his attitude and comments the night before, she felt that this boy, or young man, considered himself the protector of the group as well. As Melissa shifted her weight to go downstairs to make a pot of coffee, she noticed Derek's pale eyes watching her.

"Going to make coffee if you want some. Or feel free to go back to sleep if you want. It's only a little after 8." Melissa whispered to him.

Derek took a quick look around, making sure the rest of the pack was still sleeping safe and sound. "Sure, I will come down with you. Maybe run to the store for some breakfast supplies. Is there a bathroom downstairs I can use?"

"Sure. And I have some of Scott's clean clothes in the laundry room that I hadn't brought up yet. Let's see if we can find something that will fit you."

As the two made their way to the kitchen, Derek stopped her before she could break away to look for some clothes that would undoubtedly be much to small for his larger frame. "Ma'am, I actually have a change of clothes out in the car. I will just go grab them and then take a quick shower. Please, make a list of whatever the guys ate last night and I will replace it while I'm out. And anything else you might need." With that, he headed for the front door.

_Scott's Room_

Scott stirred, trying to decipher his current position and location. First off, he felt a nagging discomfort his right knee and a vast emptiness in his stomach. His eyes felt heavy, like he had only slept an hour or two all night, which made his head achy. He could feel two weights pressing down on his back, seemingly holding his exhausted and confused body in place. He opened his eyes and looked around. So, clearly in his room at home, laying in his bed. He inhaled deeply, noting the scent of Stiles nearby, as well as that of the members of his pack. He could hear the breathing of two others in the room. He could hear quiet murmuring downstairs, as well as the crinkling of plastic bags. While attempting to puzzle what the two lumps weighing him down could be, he realized that what woke him from such a deep slumber was an extremely full bladder.

Almost immediately after this discovery a voice startled him. "Why are you up so early? Are you ok?"

Scott wiped his head around and met the concerned blue eyes of one Isaac Lahey. The sudden movement made one of the weights disappear, and the other to jump slightly. This movement was also accompanied by a snort from Stiles, before the second weight settled again and the quiet snores resumed. Scott realized that both Isaac and Stiles must have been monitoring his breathing as he slept. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"What happened?" Scott's dark brown eyes appeared very hazy and puzzled.

"Short version? You saved us. You died. We brought you back. You feel asleep." Isaac whispered. "Oh, and your mom knows you're a werewolf."

"Oh. Wow. All that huh?" Isaac nodded. "No wonder I'm so tired. And hungry." As if on cue Scott's stomach rumbled. "And I need to hit the bathroom. Like, now." He struggled to untangle his legs from the blanket, dislodging Stiles' arm in the process. His hand _thumped_ on the floor, but the teen didn't stir.

Isaac quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to Scott's side of the bed, eager to help. "Here, take it slow. You've only been sleeping about.." he checked the digital clock on the nightstand, "..six hours or so. You are still weak."

"Don't tell me I'm weak. I can get out of my own bed. By myself. Now move." Scott said gruffly. He felt absolutely terrible, and having the other boy tell him just how bad off he must be just irritated him. He just wanted to use the toilet, eat some food, and sleep for a week.

"Sure, ok. No problem. By all means, do it yourself." Isaac stepped back, finding the desk chair and plopping down into in tiredly. He kept an eye on Scott's progress in sitting upright, and wasn't impressed. The dark haired boy was winded by the time he rolled over and swung his legs out of bed. He sat up carefully, clearly dizzy by the way he swayed slightly and covered his eyes. After a few minutes of deep breathing, Scott hefted himself upwards and staggered, leaning heavily on his left leg.

Isaac stood up and opened the bathroom door. He watched his tired companion hobble to his destination, closing the door quietly in his wake. It took longer than it normally would for the teen to empty his bladder, wash his face and brush his teeth. Upon exiting, he sighed and waved Isaac over. The blond moved swiftly to his side, allowing Scott to lean heavily on him as they made their way to the door.

"Should we wake Stiles? I think Derek is making breakfast." Isaac paused. Scott nodded and pushed himself off his crutch and back into his swivel chair, leaning back against the desk.

Isaac made his way over to his normally hyperactive classmate, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it gently. "Come on sleeping beauty, or Boyd will eat all the bacon."

Like a jolt of electricity had shocked him, Stiles bolted upright out of the chair, arms swinging and eyes frantically searching the bed. Upon seeing it empty Stiles flew towards the door, but stopped abruptly when he saw his best friend slouched in the chair. "Who? What? Ok? Did you say bacon?"

Isaac looked startled, and eyed Scott's smirking face. "Is he always like this?"

"Every day. Now help me downstairs. I can smell pancakes and I'm starved." Scott slowly leaned forward, reaching out for Isaac.

"Hey. You're ok? I mean, really ok?" Stiles asked, looking Scott over. At his friend's nod and small smile, he added, "Ok. Don't do that again. Like, ever again. I mean it." His face was very serious. "I'm going to just wash up, I will be down in a few." He said as the two headed out the door. "And save me some bacon!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all my faithful readers! Not sure I will get an update in next week, so this one is extra long to hopefully tide you over. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen, Isaac and Scott were both shocked at the scene before them. Erica was glazing fresh from the oven cinnamon rolls, Boyd was flipping pancakes, Derek was scrambling eggs with a wire whisk, all while Melissa watched from a stool at the island, smiling and sipping her cup of coffee. They stood and watched the flurry of activity, unsure if such a domestic sight was real, or if they were both still laying in Scott's bed sharing the same dream.

"Good morning guys! Breakfast should be done soon. Scott, baby, let me get you a chair and a glass of orange juice, yeah?" Melissa brought another stool over next to hers, giving her son a kiss on the cheek when he hobbled over and sank down into it. Isaac leaned back on the counter, staying silent and watching his pack put the finishing touches on what smelled like the perfect meal.

Just as Scott polished off his glass of juice, Stiles entered the room, looked shocked and amazed. He made his way over to his friend, and in a stage whisper, asked, "Uh...is this the twilight zone or something? Is that the same sour wolf that we all know and...strongly dislike...making a full breakfast? Did I miss something?" Scott answered with a shrug. "Don't know dude, but it smells freakin' amazing!"

"Stiles, can you help Isaac set the dining room table. We are just about done." The human teen jumped at the Alpha's command, showing Isaac where the silverware and plates were, while he grabbed the glasses from the cupboard. He had made a second trip back to the kitchen to grab the juice and condiments by the time Isaac had set the table. The pack, as well as Mrs. McCall, all took a seat and looked to Derek as he laid the last of the food out. "Well, I wanted to take advantage of having a working kitchen to make a decent meal as well as having a family to share it with. Hope everyone enjoys." And with that, the teens all dug in. "Let Scott eat first! He gets first pick!"

_BREAK_

As the last morsels of food were practically licked from the pans, Stiles took it upon himself to load the dishwasher and start cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Scott leaned back in his seat with a very satisfied look on his face, rubbing his now full belly and sighing. "Thanks Derek, that was delicious."

"Indeed, that was the first home-cooked meal this house has seen in quite a few months. Thank you." Melissa added. When Derek shrugged the comments off, Melissa smiled. "And now, I think it's time for that talk," she looked pointedly at Scott. He sighed loudly, nodding and leaning forward to rest his head on his hands.

"Why don't we head out to the kitchen and relieve Stiles. He should probably be in here for this." Scott looked up, shooting Derek a grateful look. He really would appreciate his best friend's support for this life-changing conversation. And with that, Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac left the room. Shortly after, Stiles silently entered, sliding into the seat across from his friend.

"Where should I start?" Scott asked quietly.

"I think I got the gist of it last night from Erica and Derek, but I would like to hear it from you. From the beginning."

"Ok. Uh...so, the night before this school year began, Stiles and I headed out to the preserve to look for a dead body that he heard about from his dad. Well, he overheard from a private phone conversation his dad was on." He clarified, not wanting Mr. Stilinski to get into trouble. "We got separated and I dropped my inhaler. When I stopped to look for it I actually found the other half of the body, and right after that what I thought was a wolf jumped me and bit me."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have gotten rabies or some other terrible disease." Melissa asked.

"I knew Stiles and I would be in trouble, and I didn't want you to worry. It didn't need stitches and I borrowed some supplies from the first aide kit and from work to keep it clean and dry. It was fine." Melissa nodded. "Ok. So at school I told Stiles about it and he didn't think it was possible that it was a wolf. But then, all of a sudden, I started to feel really weird."

"Like sick weird?"

"No, like weird stuff was happening to me. I could hear better. Like, unnaturally better. I did awesome at lacrosse practice. I could smell all these new smells. And the weirdest thing was that I didn't need my inhaler at all. Like, not once, all day. I thought I really was getting sick. Like I was in shock or something."

"And you still didn't say anything?"

"I didn't have a fever. My side didn't hurt. In fact, by that night, the bite mark was completely gone."

"Gone?"

"Like it never happened. It was strange. But then I got a date with Allison. And then I made first line. And stuff was finally going _right_, ya know? Stiles picked up on it right away, he tried to convince me that something was wrong, but I ignored him. I just wanted to finally feel _normal_."

"And again, you never once considered talking to me about any of this? We used to talk about everything. What happened?"

"Mom, you worry too much. I didn't want to add anything extra on your plate, ya know? You work at the hospital _all the time_, you struggle to pay the bills, you never have any free time. I didn't want you to have something else to think about. I thought I had it handled."

"Thought you had it handled?"

"That Friday night was a full moon. Stiles tried to stop me from going on that date with Allison, but I didn't listen. We had only been there about an hour or so when things started to change. I started to change. I panicked."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, you don't need the details."

"I do need the details."

"Please Mom, it's not important. I don't want you to..."

"Worry, yes, I know. Too late. Now continue."

Scott looked across the table at Stiles with a pleading look in his eyes. "Hey man, we are here for you. Maybe it's time you finally let someone else worry about you for a change, huh?" Stiles said.

Scott sighed. "It hurt. A lot. I had these sudden sharp pains through my head. My stomach started cramping. And then my back, it felt like someone was stabbing me with a hot poker. I knew that something was happening and I couldn't control it. I knew I had to get away from people, from everyone. I left Allison at the party and drove home. As soon as I got here I sat in the shower for a while, trying to figure out what to do next. Soon after that I noticed my fingers. They turned into these awful claws. I jumped out and ran to the mirror. My teeth grew into fangs, and my eyes..." Scott paused.

"Your eyes?" his mother prompted.

"They changed. That's when I really freaked out. Stiles arrived about that time. He told me that Derek had given Allison a ride home from the party. I had had a bad feeling about Derek earlier that night when I saw him at the party. I knew what I was, and I thought that he was the one who bit me and made me this way. Needless to say, I ran off to the preserve thinking he was going to hurt Allison too. But when I got there, it was just him. And the hunters."

"The hunters?"

"Yeah. They shot me with a crossbow. Derek helped me escape and Stiles picked me up and brought me home."

"Shot you with a crossbow? And you didn't come to the hospital?"

"It wasn't necessary. I, uh, heal pretty fast."

"Like, freaky fast," Stiles added. He just shrugged when Scott gave him a dirty look.

"Ok. I am remaining calm. Remaining calm. My kid was attacked by a wild animal and shot with an arrow and he never told me. Me. His mother, who is a nurse. I am remaining calm."

"See? This is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you would freak out. Mom, I'm fine. Seriously."

"You're fine? You're think you're fine?! Scott, I saw you laying practically dead on the floor last night. Who knows how many other times you have been seriously injured and I never knew about it. And you want me to believe you are fine?!"

"Mom, calm down. I'm sitting right here talking to you, aren't I? I. Am. Fine. I swear I am." Scott reached across the table, placing his hands over his moms.

"Really, Mrs. McCall. You think I'd let anything happen to him? Scott is my best friend. I've got his back. Always have, always will. He's ok now. I promise." Stiles added, standing up and giving her a long hug. She seemed to relax into his embrace, sniffling slightly. After a few minutes, she nodded that she was ok.

"Ok, I'm ok. What else is there? Tell me everything. I need to know."

"There isn't really a whole lot more to say. It wasn't Derek that bit me, it was his Uncle Peter. Peter was out for vengeance against those who played a part in the Hale House fire, and he needed a pack to help him kill those he felt were responsible."

"Oh my god. Did you...?"

"Mom, no. I never killed anyone." Scott pulled his hands back to his lap, staring down at them. He was ashamed that his mother thought that he was capable of such things. "I never hurt anyone. He tried to force me, tried to make me hurt Stiles and Allison and everyone that night at the school. But in the end I resisted him. That's why Allison and I broke up. She didn't know the whole story, and I couldn't really tell her the truth. I wasn't ready for her to know what I was, what I am. But she ended up finding out soon enough."

"When?"

"The night of the Winter Formal. I was going to tell her anyway. I was going to tell her exactly how I felt, just like you told me. But her dad forced my hand."

"Allison's father? What do you mean?"

"He is a hunter. Actually, he was the leader of the hunters here in Beacon Hills. He hunts...my kind. All kinds of things actually. But anyway, he forced me to shift in front of her, and she was shocked, of course. The look on her face...well...it was just horrible. I ran. I couldn't stand to see her like that." There was a long pause while Scott thought back to that night, remembering his feelings of hopelessness and devastation.

"And then what happened?"

"The battle. Derek had been kidnapped a few nights before,and I rescued him. The Argents showed up to kill us. Peter showed up the kill them. In the end, Kate and Peter were dead, and Derek had become the new Alpha. Things seemed to settle down for a while. Allison and I got back together, and it felt so good to know that she accepted me for what I am. Then Chris made his feeling known. I was allowed to live as long as I never saw his daughter again."

"What? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Melissa was shocked.

"It's all they know Mom. They have apparently been doing what they do for like, hundreds of years." Scott stopped, unsure of why he was defending them. He debated telling his mom that he was still seeing Allison secretly, but didn't want her to question his safety any more that she already does at this point. "But anyway, that's about it."

"That's it? That can't be it. What happened to you last night? Was it something...supernatural?"

"That's another long story. One I'd like to save for after my nap. I'm exhausted and I feel like crap. Can we do this later? Please?" Scott begged.

"Sure. No problem. Why don't you head back upstairs and I will finish cleaning up down here. Your friends are more than welcome to stay if they want. I'm sure everyone is still pretty tired after your late night activities." She smiled as Stiles helped her son out of his chair. She stood up as well and placed her hands on Scott's face, tilting his head down to meet her eyes. "I love you. No matter what, I am your mother, and I love you. I want you to know that. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. I am the adult here, and I want you to start acting like it. No more secrets, and no more hiding. Let me start taking care of you again Scott, please. That's what I am here for." She noticed his eyes looked glassy as he nodded. "And for the record, I never would believe for a second that you are capable of hurting anyone. I know you, and I know your heart. You are, and will always be, my sweet baby boy." A single tear slipped down his cheek. "Now, hit the sack. I will wake you up before supper."

She watched the two boys make there way up the stairs before heading back towards the kitchen to check on their guests, unaware that they had heard every word of their conversation, and each one had wiped away a tear at how lucky Scott was to have such a wonderful mother.

_BREAK_

Stiles waited while Scott finished up in the bathroom before following close behind him as he made his way, slow and wobbly, to his bed. Stile noticed that his friend still had tears in his eyes, but a small smile on his face. "What's up, buddy?" he asked.

Scott looked up and smiled even bigger. "She knows. And she's ok with it. She doesn't hate me. I don't disgust her, or make her uncomfortable. She seems totally ok. Do you think she is ok?" A sudden flicker of doubt clouded his face. "I mean, that was like, almost too good to be true, wasn't it?" He looked down at his hands, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"No way man! She is totally ok. More than ok. This doesn't change anything between you guys, ya know? Weren't you listening to her Emmy award winning final speech? It's all good, Scott. She loves you just the same." Stiles sat down beside him, throwing an arm around his back.

"You really think so? You aren't just saying that?" Scott looked up, searching his best friend's eyes.

"I promise that it's true. Seriously. I know she meant what she said." He smiled when Scott smiled. "Now, let's take a nap. I'm beat!" Both boys settled under the covers on their backs.

"Thanks Stiles. I seriously have no idea what I would do without you." Scott whispered, closing his eyes.

"For starters, you'd still suck at lacrosse, have no girlfriend, and be a total nerd. Now, good night."

Scott smiled. "Your right. Good night."


End file.
